


A Night in the Woods

by UhhComeBackToMe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dominant David?, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Hair-pulling, a tree, snake hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhhComeBackToMe/pseuds/UhhComeBackToMe
Summary: This was an interesting turn of events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be finishing my other fic I had planned. I blame Diamonds by Josef Salvat for this and Tom Hiddleston. I did “use” some help on writing out there kiss scene. I didn’t want it to be like any regular kiss, I wanted it to be like Kevin and Chiron’s kiss (Moonlight 2016). I loved how it was panned out and I highly recommend you watching that movie.

It didn’t seem like today couldn’t get any worse for Gwen. She woke up with a splitting headache then spilled coffee on herself, they lost Space Kid again somehow, and the troubled trio had started a food fight. For whatever reason she could think of, she couldn’t find today to be a normal day. Although compared to what it could be, today was somewhat tame. But every time she thought nothing could possibly top the previous incident somehow something else finds a way to top it. 

She knew she was letting today get the best of her since she didn’t listen to David ask her whatever he asked her in front of the kids. Instead of asking him to repeat what she said, she just agreed. Trying not to give a shit was really challenging.   
  


“Oh cheer up Gwen, we had worse days! Besides the day is almost over,” David exclaims while walking right beside Gwen. He didn’t get much of a response from her like usual. It was just an eye roll and a mumble following afterwards. 

  
  
  


Thankfully she was able to manage the rest of the day without any other bad coincidences happening. When she entered the cabin, she felt a wave of happiness surge through her. It was finally her time to relax and rest so she could get ready the next day.

The hot water hitting her back might’ve been the best feeling in the world. She could feel her muscles losing all the built up tension and the steam in the bathroom made everything all the better. When she got out the bathroom she half expected to see David getting ready for bed.

Boy was she wrong. 

He was standing at the doorway in full uniform and all. He had that worried expression written on his face that was basically asking her if she could take a look at something. Gwen knew if she didn’t go see whatever it was he would be paranoid for the rest of the night and she couldn’t have that happen again. 

“Okay, let’s go,” she finally said. 

  
  
  


“So there’s something over here?” Gwen asked, no emotion in her voice. David only responds with a ‘mhm’, still walking by Gwen’s side as they made their way deeper into the woods. Some part of her knew that doing this wasn’t the best idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. 

Throughout the whole time of them walking and waving her flashlight around, she found nothing.  _ So this whole trip was basically a waste of time? _ Stopping in her tracks, balling her fists to her sides. 

“Maybe it went away?” He says shrugging his shoulders while looking at her. She could feel her anger and irritation begin to rise.

“Daviiiddd,” she said, not trying to hide it. She already wasn’t having a good day and as soon as she was getting her time to relax she had to see whatever the hell her friend wanted to check out. It’s almost like everything around her was trying to test her. As badly as she wanted to blow up on him, she didn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making her way back to the cabin. 

“Gwen, I don’t think-” 

“You don’t think what David? Don’t tell me that you think we should stay put. We literally have been walking straight forward the whole time. So don’t give me that ‘we might get lost’ bullshit,” she spat out before storming off to make their way back. She didn’t have time for this, she just needed to get back to the cabin so she could relax before another hellish day. 

Maybe she should’ve listened to him because now they were completely lost. She mentally slapped herself when it came to her attention that they were going in circles. Each time she thought the cabin was one way she would end up back where they first stopped. 

“Maybe we camp the night here,” David suggests. 

Finally admitting defeat, she responded “Yeah.” 

  
  


The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the cackling fire David had set up for them. They didn’t say anything, they just sat around the fire, all slouched. 

“Sorry,” Gwen says in a low tone. 

“Hm?” 

“I said I’m sorry, for not listening to you.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem Gwen!” David says sitting up straight, looking at Gwen. 

She looks up to him and gives him a small smile before looking back down at the fire. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt more relaxed out here. Perhaps it was how the night was still or the way the moonlight shun. Either way she felt herself at ease. 

“Hey I’m about to go um, go use it real quick so I’ll be right back.” She says. 

“Sure thing Gwen!” He chirps. 

She came back to see David laying on his back looking up at the stars. Her body reacted quicker than her mind could and before she knew it, she was laying down right next to him looking at the stars too. For a moment, they just sat there in silence. 

“This is nice,” David says, breaking the peace. 

“Yeah,” she replies.

Today may not have been the best day but tonight surely was the perfect night. It was quiet yet peaceful. Sure, Gwen was tired, but she enjoying this moment. 

“Hey David?” 

“Yeah Gwen?” He asks turning his head to look at her. 

“Was all of this planned to help me relax or were you just really concerned about what was out here?” She asks not looking at him. 

“Well, not really-” 

“I had a feeling,” cutting him off then sitting up. 

“Sorry,” he says before sitting up with her. 

“It’s fine,” Gwen responds, ending that conversation. 

“Well, tomorrow’s another day,” David adds, turning his attention to her. 

“Yeah” she agrees, turning to meet his eyes. 

For a moment they sort of just looked at each other, not a word exchanged. Slowly, almost subconsciously, Davd leans toward Gwen, capturing her lips. All sounds seemed to be drowned by the beat of his thumping heart. Pulling back to face each other, yet remaining close with their noses nearly touching. 

All they could do was stare. Gwen offered a small smile, her lips brushing against his. He leaned to meet hers, cupping the underside of her chin. The thought of her being this close to him and the feeling of her body heat made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

He could feel one of Gwen’s hands snake its way up to grasp a fist full of his hair. Fingers tangling, she gave a light tug. David must’ve already been under fire, the feeling of the tug sent a blissful sensation throughout his body. He let out this low heavy groan, making Gwen pull back quickly then looking at him. Her hand still tangled in his hair. 

His face was burning red. His expression was quite as shocked as hers except it showed a little more embarrassment. But instead of her ending this like he thought she would, she pulls him in to kiss him. This time the kiss was more heavy, passionate, and deeper than just the brushing of their lips. 

Gwen’s pulse quickened as her other hand began traveling down David’s chest. Toying with the hem of his shirt, hoping to get an invitation. Though she knew he wouldn’t get the hint so she invited her herself, slipping her hand underneath. Running it slowly up his chest, Gwen left it there for a second. 

They part to gather their breath before going back to kissing. David looped one of his arms around Gwen’s waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. He wanted all of her; the way the heat of her made him feel, the way she looked at him. Though he was fine with whatever she gave him. 

It didn’t seem like Gwen didn't have the same idea in mind. Her other hand was still traveling and wondering wherever it could, trailing down to his shorts. David halted, his breath hitching, waiting for her next move. For a second she hesitated before dipping her hand underneath the material of his shorts and boxers. 

Parting to breathe once more yet keeping close, Gwen’s hand caressed his inner thigh just to get him more riled up. Apart of her wishes she could keep doing this just so she could keep feeling the way his breath shudders against her cheek, but that would be torturing him. Her hand finally grasps his growing member, wrapping her fingers around it. They were soft and warm. 

“Gwen..” it was a little too late for that and he knew it. 

Her hand slowly began stroking from the base to the tip, twisting on her way up there. She knew what she was doing and he knew that too. At this point he didn’t have much of a choice. He couldn’t help but let his hips stutter upwards, letting out another low groan. 

His member became harder and warmer with each stroke. She kept this up until his immense length was fully erect and throbbing in her hand. It pained her to remove her hand but once she did, David let out a small whimper. Looking into his face, his expression was gazed. 

Letting go of his hair, Gwen quickly stood up, turning her back against him. Trying to unbutton her top button of her pajama shirt. It was a hassle to unbutton the damn shirt, but when she finally got to the last button she felt David’s hands grasping her hips. Pulling her ass against his crotch, she could feel how hard he was against her.

Before she could react, he attacked her neck, kissing and suckling at her pulse. Earning a long drawn out moan from her. Maybe it was the noise he pulled from her but whatever it was, it was like David’s mind mentally switched. 

He began walking forward with his hands locked on Gwen’s hips, encouraging her to do so as well. Which she was willing to oblige. Though she wasn’t expecting for him to have her facing in front of a tree. 

“David?” She began, though she was interrupted, letting out another moan as he nipped on her sweet spot, clawing at one of his forearms. 

He didn’t reply, he only lets one of his hands moving up her body until it rests at her breast. Cupping it and gently squeezing it. 

God did it feel good.

It wasn’t long until his other hand snaked its way underneath the back of Gwen’s shirt. Unhooking her bra to let it fall onto the grass in front of her. Pulling out another moan from her lips as both of his hands went to grab a breast to squeeze. Tugging and slightly twisting her nipples. 

Eventually, he knew she had grew tired of him playing with them. She’d stopped letting out those lustful moans of her which was his cue that it was time to move on. As aching hard as he is, he still wasn’t ready to stop pleasuring her. He wanted to give her his all and he would be damn sure he would. 

Keeping one hand on her breast, he let the other one trail down over the naval, finally dipping down into her panties. He pressed two fingers against her clit, letting them rest there for a second. After hearing her breath falter he knew it was his time to get moving. Instead of slipping his fingers in right away, he began massaging her folds. Making another moan escape from her lips. He could listen to her moan all day. 

She was so undoubtedly wet that when he removed his hand from her panties, his fingers could be counted as drenched with her juices. He wishes he could get the chance to taste her and give her more than his all, but he doesn’t think he could take anymore of this nor did Gwen. 

“Fuck, just do it David,” she says breathlessly, pulling down her pajama pants and panties at one once. Letting them fall to her ankles then leaning forward, placing her hands onto the sides of the tree. She clearly didn’t want to play the teasing game anymore. 

Doing as told, he began fumbling to unzip his shorts as quickly as he could. After unzipping his shorts, he reached in to grab a hold of it, pulling him from his confinements. Grasping his hard dick, he slowly stroked it to get ready to enter. He was already oozing at the tip with precum. 

Slowly, he started pushing the tip in her slick entrance. David couldn’t help but let out small moan. He wasn’t even inside her yet the slickness on him could be enough to throw him over the edge. 

“Stop being a fucking tease and just fuck me already,” Gwen demanded. 

He could tell she was becoming agitated so with a snap of his hips, he was already in her. She hadn’t prepared herself for it so her letting out a small cry was inevitable. She gripped onto the sides of the trees like her life depended on it.

“Ar-are you okay?” He manages to squeak out, looking worriedly that he hurt her. “We can stop if we need to,” he was about to start that rambling shit. 

“No, it’s been awhile and I just need some time adjusting,” Gwen says assuring him. 

For a moment they just stood there, waiting for her to adjust. It’s Her body wasn’t as ready to get back into action as she thought. The way her walls clasped around him was a little too much stimulation for him to handle.

After taking in a few breaths, she finally says “You can go now.” Signaling him that everything was fine and that he didn’t need to assure if she was. 

“Okay,” was all he could say, taking the hint, he grabbed her hips to steady himself and slowly rolled his to meet hers. Still trying to keep a slow paste to not hurt her. 

“Faster, David.. Please,” Gwen pleas, sounding off in a whine like she was going to cry. 

There was no possible way he could say no to that and quite frankly, why would he? He almost pulled out of her completely before snapping his hips to meet hers, earning another cry from her. After a few strokes, he was able to set rhythm. His thrusts had become more fluid and even. Keeping his hands on her hips, he leans forward placing his chin to rest on her shoulders to breathe her in, snapping his hips forward once more. That time must’ve hit her sweet spot because she had let out this noise. This noise- it was like it gave David a breach of energy. Bucking into her again with much more strength this time, he was able to force another one of those noises out her, feuling his ego. 

This isn’t really what neither of them had in mind or expected tonight, but neither were complaining either. This is exactly what Gwen needed and something David didn’t think he needed, but wanted. 

All that could be heard was the sound of hot flesh hitting against another, Gwen’s ragged breathing, and David’s low grunts. He was trying his best to keep himself quite just in case someone was around but Gwen’s ragged breathing was becoming something more with each thrust.

His thrusts slowed down to long drawn out strokes just so one of his hands could drift down between them to nudge her open wider. Now she could really feel the length of him, hot and heavy, sliding in and out at a much faster pace.

Surprisingly David had lasted longer than he expected. Though he was not too far from his climax. He could feel the spiraling heat at the pit of his stomach tensing. Eventually he would have to submit to it, but not until he gets Gwen to come. 

Slowing down once more, “G-Gwen?” 

“Yeah?” She pants out. 

“Are you.. You know?” 

“Yeah, sure, just don’t slow down,” she says before letting out a low moan. 

As told, he begins to pick up the pace again, going a little faster than the last time. Keeping his steady pace, he let one of his hands drift over the sensitive part of her thighs before brushing two of his fingers against her clit. In hopes of having this would edge her closer. The pressure he had built up was becoming too much. 

Good thing he thought of that, a few thrusts later he could feel her walls clenching his shaft, seeing her body going stiff after hitting her sweet spot again. Feeling her come around him, drenching him, it was almost the end of him. He stands still, waiting for her come down from her high. 

Once he saw that she was ready to continue, he slightly dips down to roll his hips forward. He starts out a little slower this time, moving up to nibble on Gwen’s ear, inhaling sharply. Biting the bottom of his lip to stifle the groan from escaping him as he snapped forward. David could feel his length harden and swell inside her. All it took was the shift of Gwen’s hips. 

A strained groaned tore through David’s chest as he came deep inside of her. His seed filling her womb in hot spurts. Seeming to last for minutes rather than a few seconds.

They just stood there trying to catch their breaths, well mainly David. He began slouching over Gwen almost as if he’s about to pass out. He didn’t want to remove himself from her. She was just so warm and tight but a part of him reminded him that Gwen’s probably tired of being bent over like that and tired of standing. So he reluctantly pulls out of her. 

“Shhiit David,” Gwen says trying to catch her breath before putting back her undergarments and pajamas back on. 

“Uh yeah?” He responds sheepishly, tucking himself in, zipping his shorts back up. 

“Um thanks.. For that, I needed it,” she says offering him a small smile. 

“Oh it’s no problem Gwen!” All she does is nods her head, going back to lay around the campfire. He follows her to lay down as well. As much as he wanted to lie down next to her and cuddle with her, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He needed to be alone to think to himself about what he had just done. 

This was a terrible idea. Sleeping with your co-counselor is one thing, but not taking the time to think about how this could impact them is something else. How was he supposed to act around her now knowing that he might’ve… ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I’m sorry everyone who was expecting for chapter 2 ! I’ve been busy and lost interest in finishing the other chapter. I had the rough draft done and everything for it but don’t worry! You’ll get some more porn :)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a little more detailed than I should have, but in all seriousness I made this because I felt like it needed to be made. No one else was going to do it so I did it. 
> 
> "This is something no one asked for, but you all want. You just don't know it yet." -Kevin (Call Me Kevin)


End file.
